Bonded
by just drifting
Summary: “Jazz, your eyes have gone black!” Alice exclaimed, worry adding to her expression of pain. As I stared into her golden eyes, my anger evaporated almost completely. She smiled, "They're gold again, now." Alice and Jasper during the battle in Eclipse.


Alice/Jasper

She was so adorable, standing in the clearing, bouncing up and down in anticipation and excitement. Though how someone could be so excited about something like this I didn't know. But that was Alice for you.

I, on the other hand, was standing stock still, waiting for the attackers to appear. My arms were wrapped tightly around my sometimes wife, but they did nothing to stop her bouncing movement. I just wanted to hold onto her, we didn't know what the outcome of the battle would be but I couldn't help but think the worst. If Alice was taken away from me…I couldn't bare to think of that, I could not survive. She was the reason for my existence here. Without her I would still be a savage, a monster. I would rather be dead than that, now that I had experienced this life.

Then we heard them. It was like a stampede of wild animals. I began to worry that a human might come to investigate. They would not make it out. But that thought was forgotten as we caught sight of them. They would be upon us in a second.

"Love you," I managed to whisper to Alice in desperation before we were forced separate and fight.

The sheer number of attackers overwhelmed us at first and we fell back. After the first blow we were able to pull ourselves together and fight back. It was hard to tear a vampire apart while another attacked you but somehow we managed. I was able to successfully destroy one before my thoughts drifted back to my soul mate. I hadn't seen Alice this whole time and naturally, I became instantly worried. I looked around her but I could find no sign. Emmett backed up towards me and I helped him with the few vamps he was fighting.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked, searching the clearing again, my voice rising and worries escalating. Emmett shook his head and my heart sank. What if a vampire had gotten the better of her? She was so small; they would think her an easy target. I knew she wasn't, but if an army of attackers came at her…

"Oooh, there's Rose," Emmett exclaimed and danced off towards her, leaving me alone. I fought another attacker and managed to get him to back off so I could search for her. I still couldn't see her though. My eyes fell to Esme and Carlisle, fighting side by side. Now all couples were united…except me and my love.

"Alice," I called, but my voice barely made it above the turmoil around me. She wouldn't hear.

"Alice!" I yelled again, much louder this time. A few heads turned in my direction, none of them the one I wanted to see. My call had notified every one of my position and a couple charged at me. I didn't care; the only thing that mattered to me was finding her. If she was gone, I wouldn't fight anymore.

"Alice," I cried, my voice turning desperate in a last attempt, I felt helpless; I wasn't going to find her. I was knocked to the ground as a new-born flew at me. I didn't try to fight him and he managed to get his arms around me, ready to destroy me. What was the point if Alice wasn't there?

"Jazz?" came the voice of an angel. I immediately snapped back to reality.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, searching for her. I tried to push the attacker off so I could see better he had overpowered me too much; my arms were pinned to my sides. Still I searched for the angel my sight deprived me off.

"I'm right here, Jazz," came her voice from above me and suddenly, the vampire on top of me was thrown off and I was staring up into the angels face. _Alice._

She held her hand out to help me up and I gladly took it. Before she could object, I pulled her into a tight hug. It only lasted a second because we had vampires to fight but it was enough. Now we fought side by side like the others and I was able to fight with the best of my strength because she was beside me, safe.

"I was so worried, Alice," I said, not taking my eyes off her for a moment. She grinned.

"That was silly, Jasper. I told you I was going to be fine," she took my hand and squeezed it, "I'm never going to leave you. I'm in for eternity," her eyes burned with sincerity. I smiled back

"Me too," I brought her hand up to kiss it, "I love you, don't ever do that to me again. You understand I'm not going to let you out of my sight now,"

She nodded and we turned back to the fight. We fought in silence, each of us content with just being in each others presence. We finished off two vampires and when none came at us, I turned to Alice.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She laughed; her beauty so mesmerizing.

"Fine," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

I was so captured by her beauty that I didn't see the vampire approach until it was too late. She grabbed Alice and before I could stop her, bit into her wrist. Alice screamed in pain and my heart broke. The vampire held on for as long as possible, letting its vile venom enter her system. I yanked her off and threw her as far away as possible. Alice wobbled and I caught her before she fell. She whimpered in pain in my arms and I pulled her tighter to me, completely oblivious to anything and everything.

The vampire who had bitten Alice was approaching us. Suddenly I felt a burning surge of anger and hatred tear through me. This was the _thing _that had hurt my Alice. It was dead.

I turned on him suddenly, letting go of Alice for a moment only so I could get a better swing at the vamp. I lunged at her but she jumped back and moved away. I couldn't be bothered to go after her, I had to look after Alice, but I was seething with anger.

"Jazz, your eyes have gone black!" Alice exclaimed, studying my face with concern. I wrapped my arms around my love, my anger evaporating as I looked into her eyes. Suddenly, she smiled,

"They're gold again now,"

My moment of distraction had given another vampire the opportunity to ambush us. I turned my head and before I could react, there was a vampire at my throat, sinking her teeth into my neck. I threw him off me quickly so he couldn't take off my head.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. My first thought was to protect her and I drew her into the safety of my chest, away from any form of attack. She tried to protest but I ignored her, I had to protect her. I ignored the pain in my neck, although it was slowly spreading throughout my body. I was used to this pain, Alice wasn't. She was more vulnerable, I had to protect her. I rose, with Alice still cradled safely in my arms. She buried her head in my chest, she was shaking and I could tell what the venom was doing to her.

I didn't know what to do, I wasn't willing to let Alice go but I couldn't fight without any free arms. At the moment I was just dodging out of the way when blows came, but with the extra weight added, I wouldn't be able to keep doing so for very long. I looked around for help. Emmett and Rosalie were finishing off a last two vampires so they wouldn't be any help. I searched for Carlisle and Esme. To my relief, they weren't fighting anyone. Carlisle seemed to be checking Esme over but she didn't seem hurt. They could help.

"Carlisle! Some help?" I called out urgently. Carlisle looked up; he seemed to take in the situation, his eyes lingering on Alice's quivering form. He and Esme were beside us in a second.

"We'll take it from here, Jasper," Carlisle said, always the calm one, eyeing Alice again. Esme nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I said sincerely and then ran into the woods with Alice. Sitting down, I disentangled Alice from my body and held her in front of me. She kept her eyes down, refusing to meet mine. There was something up.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, lifting her face so her eyes unwillingly met mine. She shook her head.

"Please?" I locked my eyes with hers; they were filled with pain, love and…guilt? This surprised me; why would she feel guilty? After a moment she reached out and placed her hand on the bite on my neck.

"My fault," she whispered. Her cool hand helped to soothe the burning and so I held it there. I shook my head. How could she think she was at fault? It was all mine. Everything! She dropped her head, not believing me

"Hey," I lifted her head again, her eyes were huge, making her seem so vulnerable and defenseless, "It's no ones fault, it just happened," she had dropped her eyes again, "Look, it doesn't hurt. I'm fine," I tried to persuade her, "I'm more worried about you," I took her hand away from my neck, kissing it before exchanging it for the other. I flipped it over to reveal the bite on her wrist. She shuddered slightly when I touched it, although she tried to conceal it.

I pulled her closer and turned her around so she had her back to me. In an attempt to ease the pain, I ran my fingers lightly up and down her arm. She sighed,

"Thank you," she said, leaning into me

"Why?" I asked. Why was she thanking me? I was the one who let my angel get hurt. I should be apologizing.

"For looking after me, you were the reason I made it through that battle. So, thank you," she turned to stare at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Does it still hurt badly?" I asked, leaning down to touch my frozen lips to her bite. She shook her head.

"Not so much anymore." She laid her head back on my chest and we lapsed into comfortable silence.

"I just…" she began, struggling for words to fit what she wanted to say, "I just hate that I have someone else's venom in my veins. Someone I don't know or want. It's not really the pain that bothers me, it's that this vampire will always be apart of me. I have him in me and no matter how much I want him to, he will never go away. It just scares me Jazz."

I loved it when Alice opened up to me like this. When she told me her fears and hopes. It made me feel more a part of her, more equal. It made my love and respect for this little angel grow and grow. I loved her so much and I wanted to share everything with her. And she let me.

I hugged her tighter, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry," I whispered. It would suffice. Suddenly Alice's face lit up as an idea struck her.

"I know how you can make it up to me," she said excitedly. Her sudden mood changes continued to amaze and entertain me.

"Anything," I murmured, my lips now at her ear

"You do it," she said but I didn't understand

"Come again?" I asked

"You bite me, then I can have you in me not that other vampire." I had already begun to shake my head. There was no way on earth I would ever hurt my Alice. I wouldn't add to the pain she was already experiencing.

"Please Jasper. I hate it that I have his venom in me. I want your venom. Please, it's perfect to build our bond, to make us more completely one." Her eyes burned with such emotion that I had to give in. I never could deny her anything.

"I'll hurt you," I complained. She shook her head,

"You'd never hurt me Jasper." Her eyes held such sincerity and trust I couldn't help but believe her, "Now just do it!"

I took her tiny wrist in my hands, caressing it softly, savoring a moment. I leaned down hesitantly, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. _I can't believe I'm really doing this to her. _Alice started nodding eagerly, encouraging me. I glanced once more at her, willing her to pull out, before ducking my head and dipping my teeth into her cold flesh.

At first the taste of the newborn turned me off and I wanted desperately to pull away. But then he wore away and Alice hit me. Her venom was like any humans blood to me, only even more powerful. It showed the complete hold she had on me, I wanted her, needed her.

With ease, I let my venom flow into her arm, hopefully effulging that of the newborn. I was doing this only because she wanted me to, not for any pleasure of my own. I had to remember that as I craved more of her. But I stopped myself, it would hurt her, and that thought made me able to resist all the more easily. My undying love for her overpowered all. I was hers forever.

Soon, I pulled away. I had kept my teeth in her for more than enough time; it would just make her hurt more. I cursed my selfishness. Alice was shaking in my arms; I pulled her tighter against me, trying to calm her,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered sincerely. She looked up at me with huge, adoring eyes.

"No. It doesn't hurt. I can feel it, traveling through my body. It's beautiful. Thank you." She nestled her head in my neck, breathing cool air onto the burning bite.

"May I?" she asked, indicating to my neck. I nodded stiffly, not sure if I wanted this or not but I wanted her to be as much a part of me as I her.

Slowly, Alice leaned down. Her ice lips hesitated a moment on my neck before she bit me. I stiffened as I felt her venom flow into my veins. It hurt a little but the bliss immediately overtook the pain. This is what it felt like to be truly connected to someone. Her venom burned in my system, re-writing it, making it hers. I was hers completely now. Nothing could come between us. Not now, not ever. We were one, joined by blood or something as good as. She was mine and I was hers and it was how it always would be, forever.

Alice broke off, her lips resting against my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered, too overcome by emotion to speak any louder. I felt her smile against my skin as she brought her eyes to level mine.

"Told you it was a good idea," she teased. I grinned,

"The best," I agreed. She smiled also.

"Two bodies but one heart and one soul," she murmured and brought her lips to mine

"Forever."

We stayed, wrapped in each others arms until Alice's quivering had dulled and she was able to stand without my help.

"I suppose we better go back now." She extracted herself from my arms and shakily stood. I nodded and stood also, wrapping my arm around her waist to steady her. We slowly walked back to the clearing.

When we entered, everyone gathered around us, all emitting such worry for Alice. Rosalie rushed up and embraced her tightly, pulling her away from me. Suddenly she was swamped with questions and hugs. Rosalie and Esme dragged her off to interrogate her and Emmett followed behind.

"And are you alright?" Carlisle asked me, he was staring at my neck and I realized that I had been rubbing it.

"I'm fine," I said, removing my hand, realizing only too late my mistake. Carlisle stared at the inflamed mark on my neck. Realizing that I wasn't comfortable with talking about it, he left it, but the look of horror on his face didn't leave. It was then that I noticed the vampire sitting by the fire.

"What is _that _doing here?" I snarled, my body shaking in anger and, I'm guessing, my eyes turning black. This was the vampire who had bitten my love.

"She surrendered," Carlisle said but I wasn't listening properly. I was storming towards the offender, ready to rip her to pieces.

"Don't-" Carlisle called but I wasn't listening, I was going to destroy the creature that hurt my wife. Carlisle was yelling at me to stop but I wouldn't, my rage consumed me.

"Jasper?" Alice's clear voice rang through the clearing and I stopped dead in my tracks, turning slightly towards her voice. She was beside me in a minute, wobbling slightly so I stuck my arm out to catch her. Alice looked up at me lovingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I growled.

"She was the one who bit you," I explained through my teeth, nodding towards the girl cowering in front of me. Alice looked at her then back to me.

"If she hadn't, we wouldn't be where we are now," she whispered, "Leave her be, she surrendered." She took my hand and lead my away from the girl. I glared at the new-born before turning my full attention to Alice.

"I suppose you're right," I confessed. She grinned.

"Good, because I'm sort of grateful to her, I have you completely now. I'm yours." She reached up towards me, not quite able to reach my lips from our standing heights. I laughed.

"And I'm yours and always have been and always will be." I reached down, touching her lips with mine. This is how it would be forever. Both of us together, as it is meant to be.


End file.
